Tides Will Turn
by Locket Cim
Summary: Jack Frost being a general of his standard, has seen his fair share of tragedies. What he didn't count on was seeing his own tragedy, the possibility of his own heart breaking. Well all's fair in love and war right? HiJack
1. Chapter 1: The General and The Escort

**Title**: _Tides Will Turn_

**Pairing**:_ HiJack (Jack & Hiccup) _

**Rating**: _T_

**Summary**: Jack Frost being a general of his standard, has seen his fair share of tragedies. What he didn't count on was seeing his own tragedy, the possibility of breaking his heart. Well all's fair in love and war right?_  
_

**Warning(s)**: _None as of the moment. Just enjoy the fluff while it lasts. xD_

* * *

**【Tides Will Turn】**

〖_Chapter 1: The General and the Escort _〗

Maps and papers were strewn across table. People of government inside one room discussing to one another. Talking of plans and techniques for a plan that could save them, the people.

"General!" A terrified cry came as the door snapped open.

The said general, the two of them, turned around as they heard their name called.

The older, buffer man with white hair, wearing his general uniform the earned medals spoke, "Lad," He started, "How many times have I told you to call us with our names! Not just 'general'. There are two of us!"

The said knight, nodded profusely, "I'm so sorry, General Winter. But there's an emergency. Some of the other troops just arrived and told of possible _Hooligan _spies are among the city.

With that said, the older man stood up, "That's preposterous! _Hooligan_ spies?"

"Yes, sir!"

General Winter frowned, "Those _Hooligans _are playing dirty."

The old and feared general sat down on his seat while other people of government panicked at the claim of the soldier. Most of them conflicting at what the next step should be taken.

"We can't deal with this, we're already at war! I propose that we take them out before they take us!" One of them bellowed.

"Yes," Another agreed, "We cannot afford to lose men at this war. The faster we take them out the better!"

There was a loud shattering sound as a young man of about the age of eighteen huffed where his hand started to bleed from the damage it had taken. The window next to the young man shattered to pieces.

"You're all too naive," He said a loud for the others to hear him.

Another man chuckled, "What would you know, you're nothing but a boy. So sit down."

"No," He argued with an authoritarian voice, "I am but what you think of me, sir. I represent this country. I am a general and I _do _have a say in this. The way of thinking is way too naive. Yes, with that plan like that we can defeat the other party. But did you ever think of innocent bystanders? The children?"

With that notion, the other men quieted. Not wanting to oppose the younger general.

The king who had been silent all this time cleared his throat, "Jack is precisely right gentlemen. I do not care if it's the _easier _solution. This plan that you thought of, it's much too risky. We cannot have the innocent dead because of our disagreements."

A man with raven hair with bits of grey sticking out stood, "Your majesty! Are you suggesting that we have sympathy for the enemy?"

The king shook his head, "I am asking you to have _empathy_."

* * *

Jack roamed the halls towards his room. He had been so exhausted these past few days. It had been hectic with all the meetings that happened. All the battle plans that were discussed, he didn't think he could last much longer.

He rubbed his aching hand, in which he had to get stitches because the wound hand been too deep, oh how his lover would kill him if he saw this.

Once he reached his room, he opened the door and walked in, not bothering to light a candle. He plopped down his bed in a none-too-graceful manner. He put his arm over his eyes trying to calm his stressed mind.

War was getting to him as much he hated to admit it. His head was starting to ache now that he was not on the caffeine diet that he had been in the week prior. And unconsciously he let his eyes droop, letting himself relax and fall asleep.

"Wake up General."

He was awoken by the soft voice pressed to his ear. It seemed that he only caught a few minutes of sleep by the way his muscles were. They were still tense and they ached but he cared less about that.

What had his attention was a young man dressed in casual clothes, who was now straddling him. The said young man leaned down and placed a gently kiss on the general's lips.

In his sleepy stupor, Jack Frost could hardly call what was happening. That was then when he heard that symphonic voice once again calling to him.

"If you're going to be that unresponsive then maybe I should come back later," The young man then got of the general and started for the door.

Jack was then able to comprehend what was happening and then quickly strayed after the younger.

"Hiccup! Wait!" He shouted for the younger and grasped his wrists, "I'm sorry."

The younger man, named Hiccup, giggled, "So that's all it took? I should have it as soon as I came in."

Jack smirked at the younger, "I was tired. I'm sorry. I haven't caught sleep since last week."

Though there was no light, Jack could see Hiccup's face falter, "You didn't sleep? For a week?"

Letting a bashful sigh out, the white haired general scratched the back of his neck, "It's not that I _haven't_, it's just with the planning and all, the other soldiers in training, with meetings-"

"In short you _couldn't_." Hiccup provided.

"Ah, precise as always," Jack replied. There was a moment of silence but then Jack was surprised when Hiccup suddenly pushed him to the bed.

"Wha-?"

Hiccup smiled next to him, "It's best that you catch some sleep, _General_."

Jack returned the smile, "Stay with me?"

"Of course."

There was a comfortable silence blanketed the two. With Jack holding Hiccup tightly, the younger could only sigh in comfort as the warmth covered them. Hiccup started to play with Jack's hands, just rubbing them, squeezing them, until he felt fabric on his left hand. He opened his eyes and grazed down where Jack's hand was.

He frowned when he saw the bandaged hand, "What happened?" He whispered quietly afraid to interrupt the comfortable silence.

Hiccup could feel Jack shake his head behind him. He could feel Jack's even breaths on his neck.

"It's nothing," The general ushered, "Don't worry about it."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Hiccup argued, "Jack what happened to your hand?"

Hiccup was persistent, Jack knew this. He sighed and answered, "There was a meeting earlier. The other's were making a plan to invade the _Isle of Berk_, to take over the _Hooligans. _They wanted to blow everything in sight, Hiccup. I can't let them do that. What about the innocent? They have nothing to do with this war."

Jack could feel Hiccup tense from his grip on the younger. "So you trashed your hand?" Hiccup said, "Jack-"

"I don't care Hiccup, they needed to know. A lot of blood ha been shed because of this war. I'm not risking more."

Hiccup didn't say anything for a while but when he did, he said, in the quietest voice, "I hate this war."

"I know you do," Jack sighed and kissed his lover's neck, "That is why I'm here to make it all better. I'll make it alright for the both of us, I promise."

"I believe you," Hiccup smiled.

"Good," Jack replied, "How was the cross country trip to _Toothania_? And I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early."

Hiccup sighed, "It'd been fine. Anna's been really on edge with the war happening but now that she saw her land safe and sound, she relaxed quite a bit. Anna wanted us to get back to the _Land of the Moon _as soon as possible to talk of plans, you know how she is."

Jack laughed, "You must be so _very _tired, Mr. Haddock."

Hiccup returned the joyous laugh, "I am, Mr. Frost. Care to help me relax a bit."

"Of course."

With the confirmation, Jack leaned down and captured the small escort's lips. They tasted the same as Jack has grown accustomed to for several months now. The kiss was sweet and satisfying, something that Jack longed for the weeks that Hiccup was away from him, curse Anna for that, but now that they were together- earlier than what it should have been, Jack felt bliss. Hiccup was there in his hands. They were together and he was _alright_. He came back alive and well. Jack was most thankful for that.

The two of them broke apart with seemingly satisfied sighs.

"I love you," Jack whispered as he nuzzled Hiccup's forehead.

"Mhm," Hiccup replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Jack awoke to the morning light, something that was rare to him. The king, Manny, had told him and the others to take the day off as he was afraid that he was working his men too much that they might faint.

Jack looked to his side only to see it empty. Hiccup must have woke up earlier than him.

_Of course he did, _Jack thought, _He has responsibilities just like you stupid. _

It was hard to believe the time that they spent together. Jack Frost was known to be the heartless general. Well maybe 'heartless' was taking it a little too far, but sum it all up, Jack had little to no interest in girls or women. Whenever a lady or courtesan would approach him and sometimes seduce him, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash and just politely tell them that he had somewhere else to be. Jack Frost was very serious in his job, making only breaks when he wanted to meet with his beloved younger sister or sometimes when he told stories to the younger children in the kingdom. But never did he pay interest to his (non-existent) love life.

That is until Hiccup came to the kingdom.

Hiccup, or Hamish Horrendous Haddock III (his full name), came to Jack Frost as a surprise, literally. The day Jack met Hiccup was when her majesty, Anna, the queen of Toothania, came to live at the castle for the King, Manny, had wanted to protect his precious friends from the war. At first Anna had declined but with much persuasions (and the promise of all her citizens being alright) she finally caved and came to the Kingdom of the Moon (_Land of the Moon, _as others call it). In tow, she came with a young boy, younger that Jack, as her escort.

The first time Jack met Hiccup was when the younger boy had accidentally ran into him. He had apologised profusely and told that he was going to be late.

Jack had many encounters with Hiccup, but a lot of the times they were just short ones. Sometimes just seeing each other on meetings, and on many occasions just passing by each other on the hallways.

But there came a time where Hiccup was alone and Jack wanted only to get to know him better and approached him. And when he did, the younger man was so surprised. He started to stutter and had a faint dust of red on his cheeks.

From that day on, Jack was attracted to Hiccup. They both started to meet frequently and talk, many times they just liked the company of each other. And then Jack started to notice some things that he hadn't before. Like how he liked Hiccup's freckles, Hiccup's smiles, Hiccup's never-ending talk about dragons. The general was just _fascinated _of the boy. He couldn't help but fall for him.

But there was a catch. It was not as if having a homosexual relationship was shunned upon in the kingdom, because really men and woman alike could care less of the love of other people. But it was the fact that Hiccup was an orphaned child, a child that lost his parents at war. Homosexual relationships were not shunned but having a lover that was orphaned because of war was what made the people cringe.

Hearing "orphaned child" would anyone in the kingdom cringe. Because an orphaned child bore bad news to the people. With their parents gone, the children were free to choose to be loyal and choose to betray.

But he'd believe that Hiccup would never do that to their Kingdom. Hiccup was smart, he was intellectual, he had philosophies in life. Hiccup was the smartest man Jack had known.

With that in mind, Jack still chose to love Hiccup. And he chose to tell him.

Jack and Hiccup were in their usual meeting spot. This time Hiccup spoke of the trip he and her majesty, Anna, had been on just weeks prior. He talked about the sceneries and of the people he met. He looked so happy telling Jack all those things but Jack stayed quiet.

That was all it took to alarm the young escort. Jack remembered his heart pounding ready to leap from his chest. He remembered the light sweat his skinned covered him of because of all the negatives that he thought of.

"_Jack_?" Hiccup had called to him.

"_Hiccup, there is something I would like to tell you,_" He said to the younger, "_Now, do not in whatever you do panic. Hamish Horrendous Haddock III, would you be gracious enough to want to become my lover?" _

At that time the silence nearly killed Jack but before he could comprehend what was happening there were gentle lips on his. The kiss was lasted as fast as the assault.

But what Hiccup said next was enough to make Jack's whole world go haywire, "_I'd be honoured to General Frost."_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first HiJack story since it literally HiJack-ed my life a couple of days ago. This pairing is just so cute. All the _feels_ I can't-gaahhh! Anyways this was just the introductory chapter. We'll get in depth in the next few ones. ^^ Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you want. If you hate it, I'd appreciate creative criticism to tell me what I'm doing wrong. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Night is Ours

**Title**: _Tides Will Turn_

**Pairing**:_ HiJack (Jack & Hiccup)_

**Rating**: _T_

**Summary**:_ Jack Frost being a general of his standard, has seen his fair share of tragedies. What he didn't count on was seeing his own tragedy, the possibility of his own heart breaking. Well all's fair in love and war right? HiJack  
_

**Warning(s)**: _Just awful amounts of fluff. :P Enjoy!_

* * *

**【Tides Will Turn】**

**〖****_Chapter 2: The Night is Ours _****〗**

Jack liked the days where he could just walk around the kingdom and just be himself. No statuses, no responsibilities, just numerous possibilities. Having a day off had been rare these days but he was still thankful that he was given one.

When he woke up that morning, Hiccup was no where to be seen, and him only to dwell in the memoirs of how he and Hiccup matched together. By the time he snapped out of his daydreaming it was already quarter passed nine. He quickly got up and changed his clothes. Not the usual general's uniform that he would have one, but today he was just Jack Frost.

He was just a young man with hopes and dreams like any other. He changed to his casual white button up shirt with a brown vest to add and brown slacks. Just for today, he didn't wear any shoes, much to the annoyance of his lover. Hiccup never liked it when Jack walked around bear-footed but Jack found it _fun _when he did. He found himself _free_ when he walked around town bear-footed.

When he got changed, he walked out the hallways just gazing at the scenery. He hasn't paid much attention at the details of the castle as of late. The curtains were different from the last time he remembered. They looked wonderful as always.

As he walked down the spacious hallways, a maid with brunette hair and hazel eyes approached him, "Good day General Frost."

He nodded his head, "Good day to you too madam, what can I help you with?"

She smiled and handed him a note, "Sir Hamish wanted to talk to you this morning but alas you were still asleep and he had to assist her majesty, he wanted me to hand this to you when I saw you."

He bowed in appreciation, "Thank you, madam."

She nodded gleefully, "It is no problem at all, General. May I say something though?"

Dumbfounded as to why the woman would ask for his permission Jack replied, "Of course there is no need for my permission madam."

She giggled, "I just wanted to tell you how you and Sir Hamish make such a wonderful couple. I pray for the gods that you may be together forever."

Jack was astounded. He froze as the woman said her farewell and returned to cleaning one of the many rooms in the castle. When he got over the initial shock, he shook his head all the while smiling at what the woman said.

In his hands, he had almost forgotten about the note Hiccup had given him. He opened the note and started to read.

_I apologise that I left early this morning. I remembered Anna had her appointment to the seamstress for her dress for the Moon River Ball. I hope to see you later this afternoon though, Frostbite. Don't miss me too much. -Hiccup. _

He chuckled at the last part, Jack was rubbing off Hiccup much to his liking. With that note aside, Jack continued to walk around and before he knew it he was walking around town heading for forests. He had his hands in his pockets.

It's been such a long time since he strolled like this. The sun was high but it wasn't as hot as he anticipated, actually it was comfortable and he very much liked the weather right now. He stretched his arms feeling relaxed for the first time in such a long time.

He wiggled his toes feeling the dirt on his feet. It was days like this which made him think if there really was a war going on. It was just so peaceful with the air around him pure and untainted. there was no sign of gunpowder, of cannons and muskets. No daggers tucked inside his boot. Just him and nature. Just being free.

In about twenty minutes of walking there was light sweat that covered the young general's face. The young general looked afar and there he saw a small house just straight ahead. There was a small chimney where smoke came out. And upon seeing the house, Jack immediately sprinted towards the direction of the house.

He hasn't been here since forever, since the war started he had such little time to visit his home where his family were.

He opened the door and came in.

The people who occupied the house dropped whatever it was that they were doing and looked at him.

His mother gasped when she saw him, "Jack!" She called out. She went to him and gathered him in her arms. Jack could feel warm wetness sink in his shirt.

He sighed, "I missed you too, mom."

With Jack's mother's sudden claim, another head sprout out from the kitchen. Jack immediately smiled at the young girl.

"Jack!" The younger shouted she went over as well to hug her brother, "I missed you so much."

"I did too, squirt." He said as he patted her head.

* * *

Jack was happy to visit his family again. Being a soldier most especially a general for the Kingdom, there was always worry in his family because there was never a day where he was not in danger.

After the short visit with his family, he made his way back to the training hall, where the other soldiers called out to him out of respect. He greeted them, but proceeded to go to the back of the training hall. He went to the edge of the forest and proceeded to go there.

In the middle, as he trekked through the greens, he could see the shed and some practice targets. He hadn't been here to practice in such a long time. He remembered when he was still a soldier without any rank he would come here and practice some more.

When he got to the shed, Jack took a look at his surroundings. He smiled when he saw the lined bows and arrows. He takes out an arrow and is amazed how it's still polished, it seemed like someone came here to polish them.

"They're in good shape aren't they?" Jack swirled at the sudden intrusion. There he saw the king himself clad in his casual clothes just like he. Jack immediately bowed down at the sight of him.

"Jackson," The royal called out, "How many times do I have to repeat myself, you do not have to do that when we are in private."

"But your majesty-!" Jack tried to argue. The king waved his hand.

"There is no need, for how long have I known you?" The king inquired.

"For as long as I have lived, my king." Jack answered.

"That is correct," The king replied curtly, "Now I want you to treat me as family and not some royal person."

Jack gave him a look as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'.

"But you are royalty, your Majesty," Jack interjected.

The king chuckled, "I guess I am. But I do not want to be treated as someone like that."

Jack tilted his head willing the king to tell him more. The king did not say anything instead he got the bows and the arrows and moved outside at the targets. The majesty took the bow and loaded it with an arrow in which he aimed at the target. With a swift motion, the arrow smoothly hit the target.

Jack let out a whistle, "Amazing as always, your majesty." Jack followed the suit and let his arrow perfectly land on the target.

With more practice, the sounds of arrows hitting the targets, the king broke the silence between the two, "I want to be a king that is like a father to his children."

Jack continued to his practice while the king kept talking about his thoughts, "A king that protects, that is why I want peace between the two kingdoms. I don't want people to loose their lives for a such a trivial war such as this."

The king was absolutely right.

Jack gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his own bow as he recalled the reason for this war.

It happened four years ago. It was at the dead of night as five citizens of the _Land of the Moon, _ventured of to the _Hooligan Tribe._ There they had betrayed the kingdom and assassinated their queen to start a war to over throw the king of the _Land of the Moon._ The king of the _Hooligan Tribe _found out that the suspects were from the _Land of the Moon_ as the crest had been implanted to the daggers that were used. The king of the _Land of the Moon,_ Manny, tried to make amends with the king of the _Hooligan Tribe, _but such things proved to be fruitless as the _Hooligan Tribe _declared war on them to avenge their late queen.

"It's been four years," Manny stated, "Still my children fall to the hands of others. They fall to such gruesome deaths."

Jack missed this time, "I want to protect them."

Manny smiled, he neared the young man and placed a hand on the young general's shoulder, "That is why we need to hurry and make amends to them so no more blood will shed."

Jack nodded. He went to collect the arrows that had been shot at.

"There's someone that has captured your heart my boy," Manny said as Jack came back.

Jack stiffened but denied the notion, "No there is not my king."

Manny laughed, "There is no need to lie to me boy. I have known you since you were a tyke."

Jack scratched the back of his neck finding this to be an awkward subject, "How did you know?"

Manny smiled as he loaded his bow once again, "It was merely a hypothesis, but thank you for confirming it, my dear boy."

The young general gaped at his king. He was tricked, the king had tricked him!

"Wha-?"

"Is he the Hamish boy?"

The question was answered by silence. Still Jack looked at him with a stare of, "How did you know?"

The smile on the king's face doubled as he saw his young general's reaction. He ruffled Jack's white hair as if to tease him and said, "It was a guess, my boy. Since you look at him at such a smitten manner."

Jack lowered his head to hide the dusting pink that was on his face. Gosh, the king was just so… so… _knowing._

"So how did you come to terms of asking him for his heart?" Jack could've sworn there was mirth in the king's voice as he asked Jack the question.

Jack could not believe that he was having this conversation with his king no less. Still unsure how to answer the question asked, he asked a question that has been troubling him, "Do you oppose of the idea of Hamish and I being lovers?"

The king shook his head, "Not at all my boy, in fact I am happy that you found him. It seems that you became more of yourself before this war happened. He is good for you."

He patted Jack's back, "Now I expect you to love him as you claim you do."

Jack smiled at his king who had been like a father to him, "Of course."

"Good." The king replied, "Now let us go back, we have much to do. _Dinner_ is fast approaching."

* * *

In the _Land of the Moon_, there was a very well known dinner that took place inside the castle. It was not like other dinners in the abode. But this dinner bore to be a very special one.

The Sunday of every third week of the month, prominent people, meaning the king's closest friends and acquaintances come to share dinner with the king. And today was that very Sunday.

That was why Jack found himself running down the hallways to the dinning hall, clad in his full uniform (which was necessary since this was a social event). He was late of course. But this had been the first time that he was. On his way home, he and the king strolled together (Jack asked the king what he had been doing in the training barracks without any guards. The king immediately dismissed him as being _too _protective.(_Too protective he says,_ Jack thought,_ you're the damn _king_._)) but he was immediately called for some confirmation for the weaponry that were supposed to come in the next few weeks. The king immediately told him to go, and upon reaching the office he found the sheet of orders completely out of order. Everything was out of the place. Not a single gun powder barrel had been ordered.

_Those idiots, _Jack sighed out, "How do they expect to fire the bullets if there are no _gun powder_?"

He reached the hall and was opened by the guard who stood there. the guard bowed to him in respect and he returned the greeting with a nod.

As he entered, there were loud chatters everywhere.

He sighed, it seemed that his lateness had not been noticed. When he sat on his usual seat though, the older general, General Winter looked at him with a disapproving stare.

"Generals are never late, my boy," The general told him.

Jack sighed, "I know, but the kids were being idiots again."

General Winter said no more understanding how hard it was to control the new soldiers. Both generals classified the new soldiers as 'kids' as they knew nothing of hell as to what they were doing.

"That's pretty ironic don't you thing, General Frost?" General Winter inquired as Jack ate his long cold appetiser. The others were beginning to eat their second meal.

"What is, General Winter?"

"Calling those new soldiers as 'kids' when you, yourself, are one, age wise," The older general provided.

The white haired man huffed, "Experience wise, I am not."

"I guess," The older general chuckled.

General Winter, like the King, were like family to him. The both of them had known Jack since he was young. General Winter was an old man, not necessarily _that _old, but he was as old as the King as they had been childhood friends. His (used to be) brunette hair was now ashen with grey as the time had not been so good to him, but still, men respected him and trusted him. He was one of the strongest people Jack had known is his life.

While eating, Jack started to look around the room. In one side he could see his king happily chatting with King Nicholas St. North, the king just up (you guessed it) North, which was named (again) the _North Kingdom_ sometimes referred to as the _Red Kingdom, _as everything was almost coloured in all shades of red. There in the kingdom, is where the men manufactured toys and goods and exported them to all lands. The king was a joyous man, towering most of the people, with his red coat. Some of the citizens from the _Land of the Moon _referred to him as Santa Clause.

Just to the left was the royal majesty Sanderson ManSnoozie, or Sandy for short as other called him. He reigned the_ Kingdom of Dreams _just down south from the _Land of the Moon. _His majesty, Sandy mutely listened to another man.

The other man that was talking to Sandy was a man with grey hair, with tattoos that covered his arms. But still he was kind man. His majesty, E. Aster was a very kind man, but he and Jack just didn't blend. He refined the land to the east, where it rarely snowed, the _Kingdom of Hope, _where the main pastimes were painting and sculpting.

As Jack was taking a sip of his water he nearly spit all of the water out of his mouth as he saw sight of Hiccup sitting right next to Anna, the Queen of _Toothania, _happily sipping on his tea.

As if a warning signs alarmed on Hiccups head, he turned to Jack and waved a little before he went and conversed with Anna once more.

Jack couldn't believe it what had been Hiccup been doing in here? Never had been Hiccup been allowed to the king's dinner parties. This was the first time.

It was like the king had been reading his mind. In the next moment, the _Land of the Moon's _king, Manny, had approached him and whispered in his ear, "I invited him, for today, he's quite the talker, I greatly enjoyed his company this afternoon."

This made Jack smile. His king had liked Hiccup. The king went on and left Jack to his food, to converse some more with people from his government.

Jack longingly stared at Hiccup from the other side, his smile never faltering as he watched the young man converse and laugh with the others.

"You look in love," He heard a voice next to him.

And immediately his smile turned to an indifferent expression.

The general beside him let a breath out, "Now it looks like I sucked the fun out of you, son."

"N-No," Jack stuttered completely embarrassed, "I-It's not like that at all!"

The general hummed in a teasing manner, "Uh-huh," Then his voice changed to one of absolute order, "But let me just remind you general that there is war. And is our top priority."

Jack looked down at his plate, "Of course."

* * *

After dinner, when everyone had gone and left the white haired general found himself aimlessly walking the hallways at his pace. There was one destination where he wanted to go and that was _not _his room despite being the middle of the night.

He turned to his left and went straight down the corridor which he had memorised. Just down the third door of the long corridor, he knocked three times. There was shuffling heard inside before the door opened.

"Jack?"

Hiccup was there in front of him. His face kissed with a million freckles, his auburn hair parted to the side, and his lips were slightly chapped. He was beautiful as Jack known him to be. The white haired general pushed Hiccup inside the room and closed the door behind him.

Without further ado, Jack assaulted those beautiful lips. Kissing his lover with passion and with just the damn feelings that he felt for the young escort. He placed his hands on the younger's hips and pulled them together. The younger was surprised at first but then recuperated the favour with the same passion as his white haired lover. He wrapped his arms on the general's shoulder.

They broke apart for a moment, Jack placing his head on the crook of his lover's neck, Hiccup combed his fingers on his lover's white tresses. He felt Jack tremble in his embrace, he waited for Jack to say something.

_But let me just remind you general that there is war. And is our top priority._

Jack replayed those words inside his head. The white haired young man pulled out of the embrace and looked at his lover with utmost seriousness.

"Let's leave," Jack finally said, "Hiccup, let's elope together."

Hiccup looked at him with widened eyes, "Have you lost your mind? Jack we cannot just leave!"

Jack still had his gaze on Hiccup, "Let's leave this place."

Hiccup sighed, "We _can't_, Jack. You have your responsibilities as general, and I have mine as escort. We cannot just abandon them."

The auburn haired escort was then surprised when Jack engulfed him to a tight hug, "Just for the night, let me make you my _priority. _Let me make you more important than war. Just you and I. Let us leave just for tonight, Hiccup."

Hiccup weighed his options in his head. The way Jack's voice pleaded was enough to make him agree to such an idea.

Hiccup nodded in Jack's embrace, "A-Alright."

Jack broke away from Hiccup lending him his hand, Hiccup happily took it as Jack blew out the candle and led the way out of the castle. Where they kissed in the night, without anyone judging them. Without anyone telling them of their responsibilities.

Hiccup held on to Jack as they rode through the night in the general's stallion, away from the stares and the looks of disapproval. It was just them. Jack and Hiccup in their own little world as Jack made his lover his number one _priority_ that night. To him there was no war, no _Hooligans, _no spies, no death. Just pure bliss, happiness that he was with Hiccup. Hiccup was his _top _priority.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites, and alerts. This was just supposed to be an experiment fic, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you would review this chapter as well, if you hate it ****creative criticism is much appreciated. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Blue

**Title**: _Tides Will Turn_

**Pairing**:_ HiJack (Jack & Hiccup)_

**Rating**: _T_

**Summary**:_ Jack Frost being a general of his standard, has seen his fair share of tragedies. What he didn't count on was seeing his own tragedy, the possibility of his own heart breaking. Well all's fair in love and war right? HiJack  
_

**Warning(s)**: There's _some _graphic stuff in here. :) But not too much, it is _still _a rated "T" fanfiction.

* * *

******【Tides Will Turn】**_**  
**_

**〖****_Chapter 3: Dark Blue _****〗**

Jack was called in the middle of the day by one of the 'lackeys' as General Winter would name them, basically, they were soldiers that he could rely on, but the final stage would be 'lad', and in rare occurrences, 'son', if you were to be respected.

Back on track, the lackey, named Paul, had come by during the middle of the day while Jack was training the 'kids'. Paul was panting and generally panicked.

"General Frost!" And when Jack heard that shout he sighed in annoyance. He's been training the 'kids' since last week just as General winter made rounds around the kingdom which took more or less a week or two which lessened the time of meeting with his beloved, Hiccup and to which (unfortunately for the soldiers in training) increased the attitude plus annoyance he had towards them. The new trainees were impossible. They were so much worse than the others, definitely lacking in their training menu, something that Jack noted in the back of his mind.

The young white-haired general looked at lackey, "What is it soldier? Please tell me it's good news."

The soldier stiffened, "Uh… well sir."

Jack tried to breathe calmly, 'What is _now_?"

Jack noted how the lackey had played his fingers unsure if he wanted to relay the news to his general, "Well, sir, the King and General Winter requested for your attendance at the meeting hall right now."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, "A meeting about what?"

The soldier bit his lip, "About the _Hooligans _sir."

* * *

When Jack approached the king, he immediately bowed as a sign of respect. The king waved his hand telling him to get up. General Winter then stepped forward.

"General Winter," The king addressed, "I trust that you bore good news at your journey?"

Never in all his short life had Jack seen the older more experienced General Winter look _unsure _in his life. There was definitely something wrong.

"We have accidentally killed a hooligan spy," The older general finally said.

Manny, who was sipping his afternoon tea at the time, choked at the claim his trusted friend had just made, "General!" He bellowed definitely horrified, "How can you _accidentally _kill someone?"

Jack was fazed, "General Winter, please elaborate."

The General huffed, looking very stressed, "While passing through the city of _Eridanus_, we saw a suspicious looking man. We asked for some directions and he immediately panicked and spoke in old Norse. One of the lackeys with me at the time had seen the birthmark on his neck. We immediately captured him and his belongings."

With a swift motion, General Winter picked the bag with the _Isle of Berk _crest. Which unquestionably belonged to a _Hooligan _citizen and handed it to the other general. In the bag as Jack opened it was letters. He took them out and started to read them at once only to be disappointed that it was written in foreign language.

"As you can see the letters are written in Norse," General Winter continued, "Which makes it impossible to read for us. The man struggled but was completely outnumbered with the men that surrounded him."

Jack continued to study the letters, there were maps between them. Some were sealed in red others in a dark blue seal. That didn't make sense at all to the white haired general but disregarded the fact and continued to look through the endless amounts of letters inside the satchel.

"While journeying back home to _Altair_, the man kept quiet no matter how much questions we asked of him. Where his home was, what they were planning. The man had been completely mute throughout the journey. One of the lackey's joked that he was useless as an appendix and told him that he would do all everyone a favour by terminating his own life there."

Manny was without a doubt horrified his own men could such say things to the _Hooligan, _spy or not, "General! That is totally unaccountable for!"

"I am sorry sire," His childhood friend apologised, "I cannot control the lackey's excessive babbling."

The king sighed in disappointment and with this the General took it as a signal to continue to which now Jack was intensively listening to the older man, "We didn't count on the _Hooligan _on actually doing it. While we were taking a break near the edge of the city, some of the soldiers were getting water near the lake and I was collecting some fruits to eat for the lackeys.

"I told them to look after the _Hooligan _but their grip weakened and the _Hooligan _man ran for the bushes where poisonous flowers are and ate them. Within minutes he died, I asked him what he knew, and he told me that we had the letters."

General Winter pointed to the letters in Jack's hand, "He said everything we wanted to know were inside those letters."

* * *

Accompanying Anna to the seamstress was just one of the many responsibilities that Hiccup had for the day. Anna had a packed schedule so he had to be precise and get Anna ready and out the door by the sun set high in the sky.

Mundane tasks were also given to him such as ironing and fetching Anna her bath water. Her Majesty was very fond of Hiccup and she trusted Hiccup very much to do a good job, which he does without fail.

So today, for the nth time of the week, they were back to the seamstress to have Anna pick the fabric for her dress for the _Moon River Ball. _

Just last week, Jack had come to his room and demanded that they leave and elope together. Such an idea was a mad man's doing, he knew but he still agreed to it and went along whatever Jack had in mind.

They rode through the night in Jack's trusty black stallion. They rode through the deserted streets of town, making their way through the forest. Hiccup remembered leaning in and tightening his grip on Jack's midsection as they rode. He didn't even know why he was took interest in a man like Jack.

Jack was goofy, immature, and down right acted like a kid. So different from him from when they first met. Jack had called him names and teased him to which the other just ignored.

But there was something that _drew _him to the white-haired general. Although, as different as they were, they understood each other. Hiccup was an orphaned child, while Jack on the other hand, lost his father during war as his father was a soldier of the country. Jack's father was the first of many to have such met distasteful ends in the war. During that time, Jack was a soldier in training and immediately raced through the ranks to get his position as one of the two Generals of the country.

Jack was acting weird throughout the night, Hiccup recalled. He had not spoken to Hiccup as they rode, but he lead Hiccup through the ruins when they arrived to the place where Jack wanted them to be.

He told Jack how the other general, General Winter, told him that war was his first and utmost priority. Hiccup could see the vulnerability in Jack's face that night. The kid in Jack that he never let out when he was with other officials. The real him that he only let Hiccup see. So Hiccup did what he could to comfort the other. He kissed him.

That night Jack returned the favour by feverishly kissing the younger back.

Hiccup whispered phrases, telling Jack that everything was going to be fine. That he _wasn't _going to leave Jack, not now not ever if his life depended into it. He loved Jack with all his heart and it made his heart soar when he knew that Jack loved him as much as he did maybe even more.

So with that said, Jack held Hiccups hand and lead them through the ruins with only the moon that served as light to help them through the night.

Hiccup was fascinated by the stories that Jack told him, about the _Man in the Moon_. How the people in the Kingdom worshipped him. Jack told him about the history. Of how the _Man in the Moon _looked after each and everyone in the country.

Hiccup once asked Jack that night about the ruins that they were in to which Jack answered that it was the old castle which fell to ruins years ago as there was a strong storm and it flooded the castle.

The king that time had a dream and in that dream the god, the _Man in the Moon, _had told of them of what was to come. He ordered the king at the time to abandon the castle. To which the king heeded the warning. No one fell to casualties, thank goodness. But there left hundred years later ruins of the old castle. There was water that surrounded the castle ruins, Jack explained that the water rises every second full of the year, which was when the _Moon River Ball _occurred to serve as a worshipping party for the land's god.

Hiccup blushed as the next set of memories filled his mind. The both of them were holding hands and there was comfortable silence between them. Jack then leaned over and tilted his head upwards capturing his lips. It was not the same as the other times they kissed. It was needy and it screamed lust, but Hiccup was not about to complain.

He kissed back with equal vigorousness. He let out a moan as Jack bit his lower lip, he felt his feet weaken and Jack carefully lowered them to the dusty floors of the ruins. The white-haired general continued to assault the escorts lips. He bit, he nipped, he left tracks of love bites on Hiccup's long neck.

And as if he was he was struck with lightning, Jack stopped and apologise as he finally got on track and actually _think _of what he was doing. Jack was ready to stand up but Hiccup was having none of it. He was ready, and he knew Jack was as well. They loved each other and he knew that this was the man he wanted to spend eternity with. Through the good and the bad.

Jack asked him countlessly if he was sure and Hiccup was ready to whack the man for being so annoying and just _kiss _him already.

_Just make love to me, Frostbite! _Hiccup had impatiently shouted as he had grown tired of his lover's questions. At first Jack was surprised at the sudden raising of his lover's voice but the shock had settled and he chuckled. Jack returned to trail kisses over Hiccup's entire body, the escort withering with the immense pleasure that he was feeling. Hiccup held on to his lover's white hair as Jack straddled him and bit his neck leaving purple bruises at their wake.

They used their clothes as a make-shift blanket to put on the dirtied floors. They called each other's name as the adrenaline coursed through their bodies.

That night Jack took Hiccup's first. The night they left the castle, left their responsibilities and despite the lack of rings, they knew that they were what each other needed. They completed each other's hearts. They loved each other completely and would completely crumble if one were to leave. That night they shared promises, promises of _forever._

And Hiccup could've sworn the moon was smiling at them as it reflected the water on the castle ruins.

Hiccup was thrown off course as Anna called to him, "Hamish," She called out loudly, "Hiccup!"

"Oh!" He blinked and fumbled. Geez he really needed to stop thinking about those things. He had to work, "What is it Anna?"

Anna despite the inattentiveness of his escort smiled and twirled around at the make-shift dress design she had on, "What do you think?"

Hiccup looked at the sample dress that she had on, "It looks quite nice."

Anna pouted, "You said 'quite'. What's wrong with it."

Hiccup tilted his head and observed, "It's the colours, Anna, they don't suit you too much."

The seamstress gasped, "How dare you say such a thing, boy! This is the queen of _Toothania _who you are talking to! Show some manners!"

Hiccup flinched as the woman lectured him. On the side of he say Anna tried not to laugh but seemed to be fruitless and she chuckled, "There is no need madam, this young man is my escort. He knows what he's doing."

The woman immediately backed off and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"I apologise your grace," The seamstress said, "But the lack of honorific doesn't sit well to me."

The queen of Toothania waved her hand, "It is alright, I assure you kind seamstress. I told him to call me the titles a while back," Anna wrapped her hand on Hiccup's, "He's a dear friend of mine."

She then looked at Hiccup with her hands on her waist, "Now tell me Hiccup, what is it that you don't like about my dress?"

Hiccup shrugged, "The dress is wonderful milady, but it's not _you. _The colours are not you. The dress is made amazingly but the extra poof is not you."

He pointed to the princess dress. Without a second thinking, he kneeled and raised the fabric taking the petticoat off the dress which deflated the dress immensely. He nodded looking at the woman, "Yes, this looks much better."

He then looked at the fabrics inside the spacious store, "Now," He said as he studied the fabrics, "This. This is perfect."

Hiccup held up the aquamarine roll of fabric, "Now, all we need is to bead it with gold and blue. Purple, fabric in the inside."

Hiccup got a piece of paper and started to design his own dress for Anna. The seamstress as well as the majesty herself looked at Hiccup with awe. When he was done, he showed the design to the seamstress. The seamstress gasped, "This is…"

She then looked at the royal highness, "You were right your majesty. He surely knows what he's talking about."

Anna smirked, "Of course he does, he's Hiccup after all. He's my most _trusted _escort after all."

* * *

After the trip to the seamstress, Anna finally having something to wear for the _Moon River Ball _they sat inside the coach comfortably as it gave them the ride back to Manny's castle.

Anna bemused at the look at Hiccup's face, "You thinking about General Frost?"

She laughed when Hiccup stiffened at the sound of the young general's name, "Of course not!" Hiccup replied embarrassed.

Anna hummed, "Uh-huh, keep kidding yourself Hiccup and you might grow a nose like Pinocchio."

Hiccup wrinkled his forehead, "And may I ask how you arrived at that conclusion, milady?"

Anna shrugged, "Woman's intuition."

And in return Hiccup just frowned. Her royal majesty giggled, "Now tell me what's bothering you my dear escort."

Her escort sighed as if the whole world was in his shoulders, "It's just… well, the ball's coming. And… well…"

"You don't have anything to wear?" Anna provided.

Hiccup shook his head, "Not exactly," He looked at her seriously, "It's just I wanted to give General Frost something."

Anna 'aha-ed!' once Hiccup told her, "I knew it, you _were_ thinking about General Frost. See, I was right. You just everything."

"Okay, well you were right, Anna," Hiccup huffed, "What do you suppose I do? The general treats me good and I want to repay him."

"Well you are seeing each other right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Then there's nothing for you to give him but your attention!" Anna provided, "Your heart is worth nothing compared to a present."

Hiccup gave her a sarcastic look, "Are serious milady? That was undeniably the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, at least I tried," Anna said sheepishly, "But if you're insistent on giving him something, I'd suggest something made by you and not something bought."

"You suggest that I cook for him."

The Queen shook her head and raised her finger, "Not precisely, my dear escort. What good does it make if it's going to be eaten. He's not going to remember it, just remember the taste of it and he's going to crave it. You want to give him something that he can treasure. Something that he can keep close to his heart."

Hiccup nodded slowly, not really knowing if he got what Anna was trying to say to him.

"Something he can treasure. Something that he can keep close to his heart," Hiccup repeated.

Well, Anna didn't make it easy for him. Now what the heck was he supposed to give Jack?

* * *

"This."

The generals, General Frost and General Winter, along with two others, the royal highness, and the wise man were currently inside the meeting hall. There was a maps strewn across, the maps of the whole land that was the property of the _Land of the Moon_. Maps of the different cities, _Altair_, the capital of the country, _Vega_, second largest city, _Dheneb_ to the southwest, _Eridanus_, _Alcyone_, _Andromeda_, _Orion_.

"What is it?" Jack inquired. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach. This was was bad from the look of the wise man, "Please, what is it?"

"Ombric?"

The wise man, Ombric, shook his head, "It does not bid well, my king."

The king moved towards the wise old man, "What is it my friend, what does the letters say?"

Ombric held one of the letters, "This, is a letter addressed to the people of _Berk_, it was dated two years ago. They were telling of how the people who were sent from _Berk _were living peacefully inside the country walls."

Ombric places a tack on the west lands, "At the time they were in _Andromeda_."

The king nodded, "That's far away from _Altair,_ what else does the letter say?"

Ombric took another and analysed it. He bit his lips, "Another dated again two years ago, telling the people that they are moving. People are becoming suspicious of the spies. They didn't move far though, just a few kilometres to the east, to Gemma."

General Winter slammed his fists on the table, "Those damn _Hooligans. _They were infiltrating us without us knowing."

Manny placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "My general, there is no need of this. Calm yourself. We heard of _Hooligan _spies in the country, I'd never imagined it myself that they were now living in our country."

"I apologise for my behaviour your highness," General Winter bowed. Manny gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

"There is nothing to apologise for, it is alright. We know now of the _Hooligans _inside the country. They could be anywhere. Now stop this and let us focus at the task at hand."

All of them with determination in their eyes started to analyse the letter once more. With Jack pinning the locations of possible spies in the country on the map, Ombric reading and translating the letters, and the king as well as General Winter listening closely forming a supposed plan in their minds to keep the citizens safe.

Two hours of sorting the letters, Ombric finally got to the pile where there were deep blue seals in it.

Upon seeking the seal, Manny gasped.

"No," The way Manny said those words made Jack's heart drop. It was full of dread. His brave king, the king who fought for peace, was afraid, "This can't be…"

Jack stopped what he was doing and walked over to his king, "What is it your highness?"

Manny continued to frown, "This seal… " He murmured.

Manny rapidly walked over to Ombric, "Ombric, what is written in this letter?" He put the letter in the old man's hand gently.

Jack observed how the seal had not been undone, it was new, that he was sure and not been opened yet.

There was an audible gasp from Ombric. The man's eyes widened and absolutely terrified.

"T-This," The wise man stuttered, "This is a… map."

"A map?" Jack questioned. Why were they getting rilled up because a map? Unless… Jack furrowed his brows.

"You do not understand young general," Ombric informed him, "This is a map of _Altair_. This is the map of the capital city."

Jack's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief. In his mind repetitive words of _no, no, no, this can't be _were said.

Manny sighed, "That is not the only problem."

Jack would've laughed at the situation, in his mind he angrily yelled, "Oh what _now?_"

Manny moved to the table where the maps and candles were. He grabbed the melting spoon and but the dark blue seal wax on the envelope. He started to melt it over the fire, everyone inside the room was quiet. He looked over to Ombric, he seemed to know what exactly was happening. Then just to his right General Winter looked as lost as he was.

When the wax completely melted, Manny grabbed the kingdom's own sealing stamp and stamped it over the paper. They waited for the king to say something. _Anything._

"Red," He started, "Red waxes are used to send letters from loyalty to a normal citizen."

Jack didn't know what was becoming of this subject. To him seals were seals, but what exactly was Manny getting at.

"Blue however," Manny stated with pure grief in his voice, "Blue is the colour for royalty."

There were no words in which Jack could explain how he felt at that time. His whole body was cold, his eyes unfocused, his mind buzzing.

Blue_ is the colour for royalty._

"This letter here, was with a blue seal. Which means," Manny paused, "Which means this letter was sent from one royal to another. May it be part of the royal government or god _forbid_, someone from the royal family."

Jack put the pieces together in his mind. The letters, the map of _Altair_, his hometown, the blue seal.

_Damn it! _He cursed.

The _Hooligans, _their enemies, had infiltrated the capital city.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Haha... *smiles* Again thank you for the reviews, I'm happy that people like the story, *beams with happiness*. I hope you enjoyed the things that happened in this chapter, we're finally moving along. ^^ What's gonna happen next? Drop a review? :) **

**P.S. To those who are slightly (I hope so! I'd be a bad author if your confused as a whole) please PM me and I'll answer your questions. ^^ **

**Thanks again! ^.^**


End file.
